What Makes You Different
by Arine-san
Summary: O que a faz diferente das outras garotas faz com que ela seja mais bonita pra ele. OneShortDraco


**What Makes You Different**

Narrado por Draco Malfoy

**You don't run with the crowd**

**(Você não corre com a multidão)**

**You go your own way**

**(Você segue seu próprio caminho)**

"Ela não muda seu jeito de ser, apesar de todos dizerem pra ela mudar. Ela não liga pra isso, ela faz suas próprias escolhas, segue suas próprias regras."

Mione vamos ver o treino de quadribol. – Chamou Pavati. – Vai ser legal.

Não vai dar. – Respondeu Hermione. – Eu tenho que ir a biblioteca. Preciso pegar alguns livros. – Pavati bufou.

Você só sabe fazer isso? – Perguntou. – Você precisa relaxar, sair.

Agora não. – Disse Hermione. – Preciso estudar.

Você não vai conhecer ninguém nos livros! – Respondeu Pavati. – Vai acabar sozinha.

Bom... – Falou Hermione. – Isso é problema meu. – Assim ela se retirou e foi a biblioteca.

* * *

**You don't play after dark**

**(Você não sai depois do escurecer)**

**You light up my day**

**(Você ilumina meu dia)**

"Quando eu estou com raiva, basta olhar pra você para me animar. Você ilumina tudo."

Draco andava pelo colégio carrancudo.

Está pronto pra festa hoje à noite, Draco? – Perguntou Blaise rindo.

Não enche Blaise. – Respondeu o loiro. – Não estou de bom humor. – E deixou Blaise pra trás. Alguns minutos depois viu uma garota sorrindo com seus amigos à distância. Estranhamente já não estava de mau humor. Mais tarde encontrou Blaise novamente.

E aí Blaise? – Perguntou animado – Vamos à festa?

Ué? – Estranhou Blaise. – Você não estava de mau humor?

Estava? – Indagou rindo. – Nem me lembro.

O que te deixou tão feliz? – Perguntou Blaise.

Nada... – Respondeu o loiro. – Nada...

* * *

**Got your own kind of style**

**(Tendo sua própria maneira de ser)**

**That sets you apart**

**(Que te coloca à parte)**

"O jeito de ser dela faz com que ela se destaque de todos."

Onde eu consigo bezoar? – Perguntou Snape à classe. Hermione levantou seu braço e Snape a ignorou como sempre.

O bezoar é uma pedra encontrada no estômago da cabra, que pode curar quase todos os venenos existentes. – Ela respondeu mesmo sem autorização.

Não me lembro de ter permitido que você falasse. – Disse Snape. – Sabe-tudo irritante.

* * *

**Baby that's why you captured my heart**

**(Querida, é por isso que você capturou meu coração)**

**I know sometimes you feel**

**(Eu sei que às vezes você sente)**

**Like you don't fit in**

**(Como se não se entrosasse)**

"Muitas vezes ela fica sozinha por não gostar das mesmas coisas que as outras, mas é isso que eu amo em você, por não abrir mão de ser quem é"

Por que está aí sozinha Hermione? – Perguntou Rony estranhando.

As garotas estão falando de roupas e essas coisas. – Respondeu Hermione enquanto lia seu livro.

E você não gosta de roupas? – Rony indagou zombeteiramente.

Gosto, mas não a ponto de falar sobre isso vinte e quatro horas por dia. – Ela disse e ele riu.

É. – Ele falou saindo. – Você prefere falar de livros.

* * *

**And this world doesn't know**

**(E este mundo não sabe)**

**What you have within**

**(O que há dentro de você)**

"Ela parece até um anjo quando fica assim, com os olhos fechados. O que será que ele está pensando?"

É estranho. – Pensou Hermione com os olhos fechados. – Ele não para de me olhar. Tive que fechar os olhos por culpa dele. Humpt... Não gosto quando ele fica me encarando... Eu me sinto estranha.

* * *

**When I look at you**

**(Quando te olho)**

**I see something rare**

**(Vejo algo raro)**

**A rose that can grow anywhere**

**(Uma rosa que pode crescer em qualquer lugar)**

**And there's no one I know that can compare**

**(E não há ninguém com quem eu possa comparar)**

"Nunca vi nada assim, é como se não houvesse nada ou ninguém com quem você se compare. Isso é raro."

E quanto a Pansy? – Perguntou Blaise. – Ela está mais bonita agora.

Não. – Respondeu o loiro suspirando. – Ninguém se compara a essa garota.

E quem é ela? – Indagou o outro curioso.

Ela é a garota mais bonita que eu já vi. – Disse ele olhando para a garota em questão. Blaise riu.

Quem vê você olhando na direção da sangue-ruim dizendo isso... – Blaise teve que parar para rir de novo.

O que? – Perguntou Draco um pouco nervoso.

Vai acabar achando que você está apaixonado por ela. – Blaise zombou. – Eu sou um ótimo piadista, não acha?

Acho. – Disse o loiro um pouco angustiado.

* * *

**What makes you different makes you beautiful**

**(O que te faz diferente, te faz linda)**

**What's there inside you**

**(O que há em você)**

**Shines through to me**

**(Brilha através de mim)**

"Ela consegue contagiar tudo ao redor dela só com um olhar."

O que houve, Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione surpresa. – Por que você está triste?

Não interessa, Granger. – Ele respondeu agressivo e ela suspirou.

Tudo bem. – Ela disse. – Não precisa falar, mas se quiser, eu estou aqui. – Ela sentou ao lado dele e ele riu.

Você é estranha. – Draco falou sorrindo. – Nós somos inimigos, e você tá falando comigo. – Ela sorriu também.

Bom... Eu acho que nós já estamos bem velhos pra continuar com essas brigas. – Ela respondeu e ele baixou a cabeça com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

Eu estou assim porque o meu pai vive me dizendo que eu sou uma perca de tempo... Que faço tudo errado... – Ele disse cabisbaixo.

Eu não acho... – Hermione falou levantando o rosto dele para encará-la. – Que você seja uma perca de tempo. – Draco sorriu ao olhar os olhos dela.

* * *

**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**

**(Nos teus olhos eu vejo todo o amor que vou sempre precisar)**

**(you're all I need oh girl)**

**[(Você é tudo que eu preciso, oh garota)**

**What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**

**(O que te faz diferente, te faz linda pra mim)**

"Com um só olhar ela passa tudo que eu vou precisar pra sempre. Ela é tudo pra mim e tudo que faz ela diferente das outras pessoas, faz ela linda pra mim."

Hermione chorava quando Draco apareceu.

Hermione? – Ele não podia acreditar que era ela quem estava naquela sala escura.

Draco? – Ela perguntou surpresa. – O que faz aqui?

Eu é que devia perguntar isso. – Ele respondeu se aproximando dela. – O que houve? – Ela olhou para o lado tentando impedir que ele visse seu rosto molhado.

É só uma bobagem. – Ela passou a mão nos olhos para seca-los. – Nada demais.

Me conte o que houve. – Pediu Draco segurando o queixo dela e fazendo-a encará-lo.

Ah... – Ela balbuciou. – Pavati vive dizendo que eu sou feia... Que eu não tenho metade da beleza dela... Que eu sou uma sabe-tudo irritante... Uma traça de livros... E... Que nunca alguém vai gostar de mim. – Ela parou de chorar voltando a chorar. Ele secou suas lágrimas e sorriu carinhoso pra ela.

E você acreditou? – Ele perguntou. – Ela só está com inveja de você.

Inveja de mim? – Ela não acreditou. – Por que ela teria inveja de mim?

Porque... – Ele começou se aproximando mais dela. – Você é a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts.

Pare de brincar Malfoy. – Pediu Hermione corando. – Você sabe que eu não sou bonita.

Tem razão. – Ele disse calmo. – Você é linda. E as coisas que te fazem diferente da Pavati e das outras, fazem com que você seja mais bonita ainda, pra mim. – Ela o olhou surpresa e ele a beijou suavemente.

* * *

**You got something so real**

**(Você transmitiu algo tão real)**

**You touched me so deep**

**(Me tocou tão profundamente)**

**See, material things don't matter to me**

**(Veja, coisas materiais não importam pra mim)**

**So come as you are, you got nothing to prove**

**(Então venha como você é, não precisa provar nada)**

**You won me with all that you do**

**(Você me ganhou com tudo que você faz)**

**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**

**(E eu quero ter a chance de dizer a você)**

"Você é realmente diferente, as coisas materiais não atraem você. Eu acho que te amo. Com você eu posso ser eu mesmo, não tenho que provar nada."

Hermione. – Chamou Draco sorrindo. – Tenho um presente pra você. – Ela olhou pra ele também sorrindo.

O que é? – Ela perguntou curiosa, então ele lhe mostrou um anel de esmeralda. Hermione parou de sorrir. – Draco... – Ela começou. – Eu não posso aceitar. Deve ter sido muito caro.

Pode ter sido. – Disse Draco um pouco magoado por não ter causado a reação que queria. – Mas eu acho que esse anel vai ficar bem em você e também... – Ele fez uma pausa desviando os olhos dos dela. – É pra demonstrar que eu realmente gosto de você. – Ela sorriu e ele olhou para ela de novo.

Você não precisa me dar algo caro pra provar isso. – Ela disse colando seus lábios aos dele. – Você demonstra isso todos os dias quando se preocupa comigo... Quando me manda um bilhete... Ou quando me dá flores... Ou quando me deu aquele urso de pelúcia... – Ele sorriu pra ela. – Isso é suficiente pra mim. Todas essas pequenas coisas fazem com que eu te ame mais, não é preciso que você me dê jóias.

Você... Me ama? – Ele parecia surpreso e ela lhe deu um leve beijo.

Claro. – Hermione respondeu. – Você tem dúvidas?

Não. – Ele disse. – Eu também te amo.

Eu sei disso. – Hermione falou sorrindo.

Como você sabia disso, se nem eu sabia? – Ele perguntou sorrindo também e colocando o anel de lado.

Pela forma que você me olha e a forma que você me beija. – Ela disse com o rosto próximo ao dele. – E porque... Eu acho que um Malfoy não abriria mão de suas crenças de puro sangue e namoraria uma trouxa, sem amá-la. – Ele segurou a cintura dela.

Tem razão. – Ele a beijou carinhosamente. – Eu realmente te amo.

* * *

**What makes you different makes you beautiful**

**(O que te faz diferente, te faz linda)**

**What's there inside you**

**(O que há em você)**

**Shines through to me**

**(Brilha através de mim)**

**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**

**(Nos teus olhos eu vejo todo o amor que vou sempre precisar)**

**(you're all I need oh girl)**

**[(Você é tudo que eu preciso, oh garota)**

**What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**

**(O que te faz diferente, te faz linda pra mim)**

**You don't know how you touched my life**

**(Você não sabe como você tocou minha vida)**

**Oh in so many ways I just can't describe**

**(Oh, de tantas maneiras que eu simplesmente não posso descrever)**

**You taught me what love is supposed to be**

**(Você me ensinou como realmente o amor deve ser)**

**You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me**

**(Você viu as pequenas coisas que te fazem diferente pra mim)**

**So beautiful...**

**(Tão linda...)**

"Você não sabe como tudo mudou depois de você e não tem como eu tudo que você mudou."

Qual é Draco!? – Falou Blaise. – Eu sei que você está com uma garota aí e tal, mas não tem nada a ver. Você só vai dar uns beijinhos na Pansy. – Continuou. – É só pra ela ajudar a gente com os trabalhos.

Beija você ué. – Respondeu Draco. – Além do mais... Eu já fiz os trabalhos.

O que? – Perguntou Blaise chocado. – Você sempre deixa pra última hora. – Blaise sorriu. – Essa garota te mudou mesmo. Que é ela?

Eu já disse. – Falou Draco sorrindo. – Ela é a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts.

* * *

**What makes you different makes you beautiful**

**(O que te faz diferente, te faz linda)**

**What's there inside you**

**(O que há em você)**

**Shines through to me**

**(Brilha através de mim)**

**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**

**(Nos teus olhos eu vejo todo o amor que vou sempre precisar)**

**(you're all I need oh girl)**

**[(Você é tudo que eu preciso, oh garota)**

**What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**

**(O que te faz diferente, te faz linda pra mim)**

**Everything in you is beautiful**

**(Tudo em você é lindo)**

**Love you give shines right to me**

**(Amor, você lança luz sobre mim)**

**Everything in you is beautiful**

**(Tudo em você é lindo)**

**Beautiful to me**

**(Lindo pra mim)**

**To me...**

**(Pra mim...)**

**[What Makes You Different – Backstreet Boys**

"Você me indicou o caminho certo. Mostrou que não tenho que seguir as regras do meu pai e finalmente agora podemos ser felizes."

Hermione. – Disse Draco feliz.

O que houve Draco? – Perguntou Hermione sorrindo, pela alegria dele. – Por que está tão feliz? – Draco a rodou no ar segurando-a pela cintura.

Finalmente me livrei da pressão que o meu pai fazia. – Ele colocou Hermione no chão. – Ele queria que eu me tornasse um comensal, mas eu disse que não seria. Ele disse "Enquanto você estiver na minha casa, deve me obedecer", então eu respondi que ia sair da casa dele, pequei minhas coisas e estou sem lugar pra morar. – Hermioneu riu da cara que ele estava fazendo. – Virei um sem-teto... Provavelmente vou ser deserdado. – Ele falou rindo. – Mas não estou nem aí.

Se você não se importar de morar com trouxas, acho que posso arrumar um cantinho pra você, lá em casa. – Disse Hermione. – Temos um quarto sobrando e no começo do ano que vem eu vou me mudar, já que vou estar trabalhando e você também vai estar... Podemos dividir um apartamento.

E finalmente vamos viver em paz. – Draco completou sorrindo.

É por isso que eu te amo. – Disse Hermione. – Você sempre sabe o que eu quero dizer. – Ele riu.

Eu também te amo. – Eles foram andando em direção ao castelo de mãos dadas. – Minha linda...

* * *

E aí? o q acharam? Amaram? Odiaram?

comentem pra eu saber, bjaoo...


End file.
